It's Not Your fault
by Scira Mccall
Summary: None of what happened was your fault, you were like the innocent piece in a devil's game. In time you'll figure out that life always takes an unexpected turn for the best or the worst but there's always a reason behind it" Derek says trying to make the girl feel better. Kira x Derek brotp


As Kira entered her home she noticed that it was quiet. She looked around but saw nothing more than the furniture of her house. "Mom, dad" kira yelled in a questioning tone. Only to be answer by the silent that ran through the house.

Then she sees a note on the table that has "Out for the night honey", written on it. "I guess training is out of the schedule for today" Kira whispered to herself. Ever since the whole nogitsune thing, Mrs. Yukimura has been teaching Kira how to use her fox fire and fighting with other weapons. Although her relationship with her mother is still healing from all the secrets and lies, they manage to keep that aside for a now.

Kira has tried her best to be a supportive friend and just be there for all of them. But unlike them she didn't feel the pain of losing someone you loved, she felt the pain and guilt of being responsible for the death of that person. She has always tried to keep herself busy because that feeling little by little consumes you.

Sick and tired of being in the house, Kira decides to go for a run. Probably not the best idea since is Beacon Hills and is dark, but who cares.

She puts on some comfortable shoes for running. She starts with a slow jogging then running. Lost in her train of thought she has no idea where she's going. After a few minutes she notices that she's in the middle of the woods next to the lake, and the only thing she can think of if beautiful the moon looks reflecting on the water. She leans on a close rock to catch her breath.

Somehow all the bad thoughts about everything that had happened in the last few months have come to her mind, the feeling of guilt overwhelming her. She hadn't cry since everything happened but right now the only thing she felt was the tear rolling down her face.

"Are you okay?" Kira hears a deep voice before turning around to see that is Derek.

"Y-Yeah, what are you doing here?" She asks him wiping away the tear and faking a smile. "I was going to ask you the same question" Derek said giving the girl a worried look. "You know, you don't have to do that with me"

"Do what?" kira ask with a questioning look.

"Pretend that you're okay, when you're really not" Derek says as he takes a seat next to her. "Why don't you let them know?"

"Because that would be me being selfish, and I'm not allowed to be selfish" Kira says her voice much softer now.

"How so?" Derek questions the girl not understanding what she meant.

" E- everything that happened was my fault, sh- she's dead because of me and my mother. I can't just go to them when is all my fault" Kira explains as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"None of what happened was your fault, you were like the innocent piece in a devil's game. In time you'll figure out that life always takes an unexpected turn for the best or the worst but there's always a reason behind it" Derek says trying to make the girl feel better. "And as someone as horrible as me that has a lot to be blame for, none of this was your fault.

Kira gives him a questioning look and as if reading her mind he explain. "I felt in love with a sociopath that later used me to kill most of my family. I've made the worst choices in life, tried forming a pack and most of them ended up dead, one by my own hands. Everything I touch I hurt…"

Kira place her hand on Derek's "you know it sounds to me like the only mistake you made was falling in love. You're not a horrible person Derek, you have a bigger and stronger heart than any of us. You've been put through hell and you're still standing, you fight for what you think is right and to protect the people that you care for. So what you've made mistakes we all do, but you've learned from them and that's something that everyone does."

Derek couldn't help but smile at how the girl talked in the way that it made him listen. For a few their invaded with silence, Derek having no idea how to respond to Kira.

"Soo…." Derek started trying to break the silence. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed some air went for a run and somehow ended up here, how about you?"Kira says curiously. Avoiding answering her question Derek replies "Come on little fox I'll drive you home, is not save out here"

"I can take care of myself" Kira says in a defensive tone.

"I know, I'm talking about not save for the idiot who would dare to put a hand on you" Derek replies with a smile on his face. Kira couldn't help the smile forming on her face and just followed him to his car.

The drive home was fill with laughs as Kira commented on Derek's driving.

"Goodnight Derek " Kira said as she got of the car, only to be left with a surprise face when he replied with "you know, you're not making a mistake falling in love with Scott, Goodnight little fox"


End file.
